spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes / Season 34
Season 34 is a new season of SpongeBob SquarePants. It is set to start in mid-late August. This season is going to have a The Amazing World of Gumball crossover as well as a The Simpsons crossover. This season will have 35 episodes and it will air on August 27th 2052. # MermaidBob: SpongeBob and Mermaid Man swap Bodies. # Smart Cheeks: Sandy gets a trophy for being a "know-it-all". # Not True: SpongeBob spreads a rumor about New Kelp City. # The Painter: SpongeBob paints his house. # Larry's Party: Larry invites everyone to his house for a party. # Copycat: Patrick takes "Follow the Leader" too seriously and starts copying what SpongeBob says. # Krusty Krab 2.0: The Krusty Krab gets an upgrade. # Snooze: Mr. Krabs sleeps on the job, meanwhile Plankton has a plan. # The Frozen Bubble: SpongeBob manages to freeze a bubble somehow... # Plankton's Pet Again: Plankton goes to a real life pet shop. # The Money: SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs have no money and are torn. # Bye, Bye, Bikini Bottom: Plankton goes to live with his relatives again. # Bye, Bye, Bikini Bottom, Part 2: Plankton decides he misses Krabs, so he comes back. # Unlucky Fishies: Everyone in Bikini Bottom gets cancer. # Substitute Krusty Crew: Squidward gets injured and can't work, so Sandy fills in for him. # I QUIT!: Squidward is shocked when SpongeBob quits his job. # I QUIT!, Part 2: SpongeBob gets his job back. # The Amazing World of SpongeBob: SpongeBob and Patrick meet Gumball and Darwin. # The Spongesons, SpongeBob becomes obsessed with the couch gag on The Simpsons. # Evil Squid: Squidward works with Plankton # Brothers!: SpongeBob's brother "SpongeRob" comes to visit # Time Card Baloney: Patrick looks through some old title cards from previous episodes. # Sound of Silence: Squidward orders some "ear buds" which pluck out noise. Similar to ''The Loud House ''episode, Sound of Silence. # A Tale of Two Cousins: SpongeBob and Stanley go on vacation, leaving Patrick behind # A Tale of Two Cousins, Part Two: Patrick tries to find a new friend, but then follows SpongeBob to Uncle Sherm's Mansion, where Stanley lives # SpongeShiny SquareBubble: Bubble Buddy's Wife (Shiny's Mom) wants to impress SpongeBob's Mom. # L.O.L.: SpongeBob becomes obsessed with social media # Lucrative Work Days: Mr. Krabs becomes cheaper than ever! # Dayzzzing off: SpongeBob sleeps on the job. # Working Days: Patrick officially works at the Krusty Krab, forever, which has unforeseen consequences for Squidward. # Soccer Boxer Poxers: SpongeBob plays football/soccer. # 2,000,000 Patties Under the Sea: SpongeBob and Patrick go on a Krusty Krab adventure once again. # Squid Out Of Water - Squidward takes a vacation out of water in a giant bottle because he's tired of everyone. # The Customer is Never Right - A customer almost chokes on a Krabby Patty, and he demands a refund. # The Finale: All of the main characters in the show look back on their adventures, but things don't go to plan. Similar to ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''episode, The Finale.